


What Happens in Vegas...

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar's a bad naughty hitman, M/M, Supposedly festive, Vegas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar's in Vegas on his annual visit to Sin City. A cute blond guy works in his hotel - basically a PWP AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas...

Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended 

Thanks to Cougar's_Catnip for the readthrough and original prompt – 'what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe'. I know this didn't exactly fill it but hey...the muse got random on me.

** ** **

Cougar looked around and pushed himself away from the bar. An amused smile flirted with his lips as his eyes drifted over the many, many twinkling lights and supposedly ‘festive’ decorations crammed into the casino lounge.

While he wasn’t against Christmas per se, Vegas tended to take it to something of an extreme. Then again, Vegas took everything to an extreme, and frankly sometimes frightening, level. He smiled again, maybe that was why he liked it here. It was the perfect place to hide, to blend in and just be another face in the crowd. Here, and only here, could he breathe.

A cocktail waitress smiled at him as she sashayed past, her swaying hips setting her short red skirt a’swinging. He watched her for a moment before she was swallowed up by the steadily growing crowd. Her long legs were enticingly encased in dark panty hose, and her uniform skirt was trimmed with wispy white fur, a la Santa Claus’. Cougar clicked his tongue appreciatively and licked his lips, maybe another time.

Wandering back into the casino proper, he stood for a moment, caught in indecision. Poker or blackjack?

A winsome blackjack dealer caught his eye and smiled. The guy was pretty, Cougar had to admit it, and he wasn’t always that fussy regarding the gender of his bedfillers. But blackjack was a game he had to be really in the mood for, and honestly right now all he wanted was his bed. 

It was the weirdest thing, his annual Vegas trip always provided him with the best sleep he’d have all year. Only in a hotel room in the most outrageous place on Earth could he drift off into a peaceful doze and be sure he wouldn’t be woken by nightmares. Maybe it was the vibrancy of the atmosphere. Maybe it was the effort of concentrating on not losing his shirt at the gambling tables, although that had happened in the past. Whatever it was, Cougar knew he’d be out like a light as soon as his head hit his crisply starched hotel pillow, and he wouldn’t stir again for at least eight hours.

He shook his head at the handsome blackjack dealer and turned around to head out of the casino. On the main street he paused, watching people saunter up and down the main Strip, eyes almost bugging out at the sights to be seen. Cougar wasn’t in Vegas to appreciate the grandeur hotels or the dancing fountains or any of that tourist crap. Nope, this was his one and only blow-out for the year. And why not, he said to himself. He worked hard all year, he had every right to throw a substantial portion of his earnings at Lady Luck and hope she was kind to him.

Shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets and pulling his battered cowboy hat further down over his eyes, he strolled off down the brightly lit street. A few girls tried to catch his eye and flashed fake smiles at him. Cougar chewed on his lip for a moment. Could he summon up the energy to take a hooker back to his room for an hour or two? He wrinkled his nose. Nah. Far more trouble than it was actually worth. There wasn’t really anything a hooker could do that he couldn’t achieve with a locked door and his own right hand, anyway. All roads led to Rome, after all.

His hotel was far smaller than the main tourist ones, and leaned more toward seedily antiquated than modern and elegant. But, from past experience, he knew their beds were comfy and the staff didn’t ask too many questions. Call him crazy, but he’d take that over a mega hotel with CCTV cameras everywhere. 

Nodding to the bored boy on the reception desk, Cougar made his way up to the third floor. Naturally he took the stairs, never having gotten over his innate distrust of elevators. Besides, taking the stairs kept him in shape. A guy in his profession had no right to let himself go, and he was privately proud of his neat, flat stomach.

More out of habit than actual concern, he checked over both shoulders as he unlocked his room. Nope, nobody around. Even if someone was there, the odds that they were interested in him, to all intents and purposes just another bum looking to make some money and score some tail, were negligible.

Once inside his room Cougar smiled and threw his hat on the bed, bad luck be damned. Christmas was conspicuous by its absence, and he almost longed for a tree or a few decorations, just to keep the holiday spirit going. But, there was not so much as a sprig of holly or mistletoe to be seen in the room, he sighed and grabbed the room service menu. If he wasn’t allowed to comfort eat at this time of year, when was he allowed to?

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Cougar slid off the bed and padded over, silent in his stockinged feet. Peering through the peephole thing, he saw a trolley, then he noticed the guy pushing it. Wow. Now that was a Christmas gift and no mistake. Tall, as far as Cougar could tell while peeping through the tiny hole in the door. Broad shoulders and chest, narrowish waist, pretty large hands. Hm, not bad at all. Switching his gaze to the man’s face, Cougar felt a feral smile break out on his own. Jesus, pretty as fuck. Wild blond hair, bright blue eyes, perfect cocksucker mouth...gah, Cougar shivered as hot sweat broke out all over his body. What he’d give to get that man on his knees.

A hesitant voice derailed his train of thought. “Um, room service?”

Cougar shook himself and willed his hard-on to subside enough to be decent. “Just a sec,” he grunted gruffly and slowly opened the door.

The blinding smile the guy gave him as soon as the door was open was almost enough to make Cougar pass out as all the blood in his brain shot south. “Hi, room service.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Cougar frowned, and turned away, keeping the door open with his toe. God, he could usually control himself better than this. What was so special about this kid? Whatever it was, it was making Cougar grind his teeth and curl his toes inside his boots, attempting to resist the urge to slam the door shut and strip the guy there and then.

The young man fussed over his trolley, making sure everything Cougar had ordered was there and within easy reach. At one point he bent over to retrieve something from the shelf below the trolley top. Cougar almost groaned as he was presented with a perfect view of the most edible ass he’d ever seen in his life. But in a second, the kid had straightened up again and was babbling on about how he hoped everything was to Cougar’s satisfaction, and that he should have himself a good night. Cougar watched that delicious mouth move at a hundred miles per hour and dreamed, absently noticing his name badge, which proclaimed that the young man’s name was Jake.

It was only when Jake retreated to the door and stood, obviously waiting for a tip, that Cougar slammed back into himself and realized that he’d been staring with his own mouth slightly open. 

“Yeah, tip, gimme a minute,” he grabbed his wallet and stuffed a note into the kid’s hand, trying hard to ignore the little electric shock that jolted through him as their fingers brushed. 

Another of those distractingly blinding smiles lit up the room as Jake said, “Wow, thank you. That’s really generous.”

Cougar frowned, confused, then noticed that in his lust-sodden haze, he’d accidentally dragged a fifty from his wallet. Shit, that was part of his gambling money for tomorrow. Jake’s face fell slightly as he saw Cougar’s frown. 

“Um, I can’t take this,” he held out the crumpled note, “I don’t think my boss would appreciate it if I start fleecing guests for fifty dollar tips.”

Their eyes met for a moment, brown locked unerringly on blue. Cougar realized, somehow for the first time, that Jake was wearing glasses. Really bad, round, John Lennon-esque glasses. Glasses had never been a turn on for him before but suddenly they were the hottest thing in the whole of Vegas and Cougar longed to take them off and see those blue eyes dilate and go a little unfocused as he kissed that incredible mouth.

“Keep it,” he heard himself saying, although the rational part of his brain screamed, ‘What?! Take the fucking money and throw the kid out!’

Big blue eyes grew even wider behind those ridiculous glasses. “Really? That’s really kind of you, thanks.” Jake’s smile was even wider and more distractingly white than before.

Cougar almost growled, damn his dick for taking over all his thought processes. 

“Er, I better let you eat,” Jake was saying, backing toward the door, the note already having miraculously vanished into his pocket. “Your dinner will be cold and then my boss will probably fire me.”

“You been here long?” Cougar asked, unsure why he was still talking. Conversation really wasn’t his thing, he was strictly a lone wolf, any kind of relationship or friendship was doomed to failure before it even got started.

“Only three weeks,” the young man replied, “I’m still getting used to everything.”

Cougar nodded, “Been here before, thought I hadn’t seen you around.” ‘cause, damn, I would have remembered an ass that sweet. “Paying your way through college?”

Jake flushed, two spots of harsh color high on his cheeks. Cougar had a completely irrational desire to lick those cheekbones and hear Jake’s breathing turn ragged. “I would say yes, but I’d be lying,” Jake said bitterly. “College already decided that it and I didn’t really get along. They kicked me out. So this job is, yeah, life, for the moment.”

“That sucks,” Cougar said, for once mildly interested in someone else’s life.

“Yeah,” Jake drawled and scrubbed a hand through his already wild hair. 

Cougar had to look away, God, he was a hair’s breadth from wrestling the man onto the bed and kissing him senseless.

“Anyway,” Jake continued, more brightly, “I should go. Have a good evening.”

As he turned to walk out of the door, Cougar noticed something pinned to his uniform jacket. 

“Hey, is that mistletoe?” Cougar said, smiling.

Jake looked down and grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, figured I needed to make the place more Christmas-y.”

“You wanna be careful,” Cougar said, aware that his voice had just dropped an octave. “People might take it as an invitation. This is Sin City, after all.” He’d taken a few steps closer as he spoke, and was now almost close enough to lean forward and kiss Jake if he wanted to. And God help him, he really wanted to.

Jake blinked rapidly, his eyes impossibly blue and suddenly a shade less innocent than a moment before. “Well, it is Christmas. Goodwill toward men and all that kind of stuff.”

Cougar smiled, his thoughts exactly. Before Jake could change his mind, Cougar nudged the door closed and stood in front of it, his suddenly sweaty back pressed to the thin wood. This was familiar, this he could do. This didn’t require anything like conversation, this was simply taking what he wanted. This was easy.

Cupping a hand around Jake’s blond-stubbled jaw, Cougar leaned in until they were breathing the same air. His body was yelling at him to just take, take, until it was just wet, heat, suction and blessed release. But somehow, he wanted to take his time with this one. 

Jake stood as though frozen, his whole body vibrating as Cougar’s dry lips traced a path over his own. Suddenly, as though electrocuted, he jerked out from Cougar’s grasp and said, breathing heavily, “Shit. Um, I really shouldn’t. My boss will kill me, then fire me if he finds out.”

“So don’t let him find out,” Cougar muttered, already greedy for kisses and groping hands. He pulled at Jake’s jacket, reeling him in until there was no room between them, and they could feel one another’s thundering heartbeats reverberating through their own chests.

“No, really,” Jake mumbled into Cougar’s mouth, although his hands were pressing into the small of Cougar’s back, “I can’t. I gotta go, other guests and stuff...”

“They can wait,” Cougar smiled, sharp and dangerous, unzipping Jake’s pants.

With a noise that was half-moan, half-incoherent cry, Jake gasped as Cougar slid his hand down and tugged him out of his boxers. Cougar smiled again, the kid was hard already, this was easier than he’d imagined.

A long, slow pull had Jake grabbing at his shoulders, surprisingly strong fingers digging in. Cougar spread the glistening bead of pre-come that instantly welled up, knowing Jake would appreciate the slickness. A little twist at the top of the next pull sent a shudder through the young man, at this rate Jake would be coming in no time. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, then he wouldn’t be too desperate when he blew Cougar. Nice and long and slow. That was what Cougar wanted, not just a quick and dirty fuck, although the idea certainly had its merits. Today was a day for slow and almost painfully good, shaking and moaning and falling apart under someone’s talented tongue. 

Although Cougar liked sleeping with women, he never got the same buzz that came from sex with a guy. Sometimes it was far easier to lose himself in the mindless motions of pull, twist, lick, suck. Occasionally, when he was feeling guilty and wondered how he’d become a person that he himself hated, he’d let a guy fuck him, relishing the hardcore pounding he got and feeling as though it absolved him slightly. More often, he fucked them, yes, he knew he had control issues, but when one offed people for a living, control was something that simply couldn’t be given up without good reason.

Another agonizingly slow pull dragged a broken groan from Jake. “Oh God. God, I really, shit, you’re good, really can’t, gotta go...”

Cougar sucked at the pulse point in Jake’s neck and muttered, “Shut up.”

Jake rolled his head to one side, offering better access to his neck. Cougar smirked and obliged by nibbling gently along his jaw, then nipping at his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, warm heat soothing away the brief flash of pain.

“Oh God, I’m so fired,” Jake sighed resignedly, and wrapped his arms around Cougar’s narrow shoulders, pulling him closer and trying to crawl inside his skin. “Jesus, I shouldn’t be doin’ this. We’re not allowed to screw around with the guests. The boss will have my ass.”

“He can get in line,” Cougar growled, mouthing over Jake’s bobbing Adam’s apple. 

Jake laughed shakily as Cougar slowly jacked him off, each stroke inching him closer to the edge. “Gotta admit, when I took this job, I never expected this. I guess it’s a good way to end my career in hotel work...”

Cougar glanced up, his mouth twisting in annoyance. “Okay, if you’re going to spend the whole time worrying about your job, I’ll just stop now and let you get back to it.”

Jake winced, “Sorry. Not that I don’t appreciate being propositioned and frankly, molested by incredibly hot guests such as yourself, but I really do kinda need my paycheck and if I get fired I won’t have one so I’ll probably starve and end up doing God only knows what in order to survive.” He drew a quick breath, “But if I haven’t, you know, totally ruined the moment, I get off at eleven tonight.”

Cougar’s smile was wolfish, “Nope, you’ll be getting off at around eleven-fifteen, if you’re lucky.” He tucked Jake back inside his boxers and pants and carefully zipped him back up. 

With a rueful glance down at his bulging pants, Jake sighed, “Oh great. Now I get to walk around looking like a walking Viagra ad.”

Cougar shrugged, “It’s your own fault, if not for the mistletoe I might have let you walk out of here unmolested.” Okay that was a lie, but what the hell.

Jake chuckled, his eyes sparkling merrily. “Oh, I’m all in favor of being molested by cute strangers.” He straightened his jacket and adjusted his pants, wrinkling his nose as he did so. “Um, did you mean it, about later?”

“Yeah, why not?” Cougar said carelessly, surprising himself with how much he did actually care. “I’ll be here, if you want to stop by.”

Nodding eagerly, Jake opened the door and walked out into the deserted hallway. “See you later.”

With a smirk, Cougar kicked the door shut in Jake’s handsome face. Later. 

** ** **

Cougar lay on his bed, staring at the neutrally colored ceiling and wondering why he cared whether Jake came back or not. How many one night stands had he had in his life? Too many to remember, and far too many to worry about. Never had he actually wanted a particular person in his bed, a warm, willing body was enough, even if he was paying for it.

He shook himself, Jesus, any minute he’d be sobbing into his pillow if Jake didn’t show. Maybe he should braid his hair, he was apparently turning into a teenage girl. Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, he attacked his dinner, surprised at how good it was.

Eleven o’clock approached more swiftly than Cougar would ever have imagined. One minute it was nine-thirty, the next it was five minutes to eleven and butterflies were stirring uncomfortably in his stomach.

Cougar watched the seconds tick by, slyly looking at his watch out of the corner of his eye. He might be eagerly anticipating Jake’s arrival but he’d be damned if he’d admit he was clock watching.

The minutes suddenly started to speed past twice as fast. Ten past eleven came, quarter past, Cougar narrowed his eyes at his watch and muttered imprecations under his breath. Never, not once, not even as a spot-ridden teenager, had he ever been stood up. Maybe young Jake had decided he didn’t have the backbone to screw a guest, even on his own time. Cougar snorted in disgust, spineless little punk.

Pulling the tie out of his long black hair, Cougar slouched into the bathroom, intent on a hot bath and maybe some long-overdue affection from his right hand. As he peeled off his shirt, a knock at his door echoed through the still room. Shirtless, Cougar strode angrily to the door and yanked it open, not bothering to peer through the peephole to check who was outside.

Jake stood in the hallway, nervously chewing on his lower lip and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Er, hi,” he said, no smile on his face. “I, er, sorry I’m late. One of the guys kept me talking and I couldn’t get away.”

Cougar raised an eyebrow and didn’t reply. 

Jake wrinkled his nose, “Yeah, okay. I get it. Sorry. Guess it looked like I stood you up, huh?”

Again, Cougar simply looked at him, well aware that sometimes silence could make someone more uncomfortable than words.

“I don’t do stuff like that,” Jake mumbled at the worn carpet. “Never stand people up. ‘S’rude.”

“Yeah, it is.” Cougar said, relenting slightly as he got the full force of the most pathetically hopeful puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. “You coming in or are you gonna stand out there all night?”

Apparently noticing for the first time that Cougar was naked from the waist up, Jake grinned and said warmly, “In, please. If you still want me to, that is.”

“If I didn’t want you to, you’d know it by now,” Cougar said wryly. And you’d be flat on your back with a black eye or two, was his unspoken thought. He stood aside and Jake walked into the room, ducking his head almost shyly as he brushed past Cougar’s bare chest.

Cougar’s fingers tingled with the need to touch, to push Jake’s clothes off and wander over that tanned skin. Long and slow and dirty was definitely on the menu, but Jake was looking tense again.

Without a word, Cougar took hold of the hem of the young man’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, dislodging his glasses in the process.

“Wha, oh, shit, hang on,” Jake babbled, trying to free his arms and save his glasses.

Cougar impatiently threw the t-shirt over his shoulder and bent his head, sucking one of Jake’s rosily pink nipples into his mouth. 

Jake almost crushed his glasses as he jumped in surprise, then relaxed. “This is definitely not what I expected to be doing when I woke up this morning.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Cougar muttered, releasing the nipple and glaring at Jake. He rolled his eyes, “Guess I’ll just have to gag you at some point.”

Jake’s eyes grew a little rounder but he bravely replied, “Promises, promises.” 

Cougar rolled his eyes again and slid a hand around the back of Jake’s neck, fingers gripping the short, silky hair there before he kissed him. Flames of desire, lying dormant since earlier that evening, suddenly roared into life again, licking along Cougar’s spine and into every inch of his body. His own blood pounding in his ears began to deafen him and the need to do something, anything, with the gorgeous young man in front of him drowned out all reason.

An inarticulate sound, half growl, half moan, made its way out of Cougar’s mouth and into Jake’s. Jake responded by gasping as Cougar’s questing hand roughly palmed his already hard cock.

Stumbling slightly, neither one willing to break the kiss, they somehow made it to the bed, where Cougar collapsed on top of Jake. Jake grinned and wiggled his hips, making Cougar see stars for a moment as their cocks lined up and ground against one another. 

“God, do that again,” Cougar growled, licking along Jake’s jaw and sucking on his earlobe.

Jake’s hips bucked up as he threw his head back and groaned. Cougar licked a long stripe from the base of his throat up to his chin, stubble making his tongue tingle. Jake’s hand tentatively floated upward and tangled in Cougar’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Pants, pants off,” Cougar muttered around Jake’s tongue licking the roof of his mouth. His breath coming in sharp, hard gasps now, he fumbled between them, searching for his own zipper and finding Jake’s. Good enough. A few more minutes and they were both in their underwear and Cougar thought he might explode if he didn’t get Jake’s mouth on him soon.

He laid a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses along Jake’s long, delicate collar bone, smiling to himself as Jake began babbling sexy nonsense in between harsh panted breaths.

“Oh God,” Jake mumbled over and over, “God, this is so...you’re hot, you know that, right? Jesus, you’re good.”

Cougar pulled the waistband of Jake’s boxers down and bit sharply at his hip, gripping his waist and holding him down as Jake’s hips shot upwards again.

“Fuck! That shouldn’t be hot ‘cause pain really isn’t my thing, but damn...” Jake trailed off as Cougar’s hand slipped down into his boxers and a long finger stroked the length of his cock. “Oh God.”

Cougar smirked, his hair falling into his eyes. It had been a while since anyone had pulled at his long mane the way Jake just had. It felt kind of nice. He tugged Jake’s boxers down, Jake helpfully lifting his hips, and let them slide down to pool around his ankles. He looked at Jake’s cock for a moment before delicately touching the tip of his tongue to the head.

Jake’s hands dropped to the rumpled sheets and curled into tight fists. It had been a while since Cougar had had anyone’s cock in his mouth but suddenly he wanted to feel that silky heaviness sliding against his tongue. He licked his lips and without warning, slid his mouth down over Jake, pinning the young man’s hips to bed to prevent him moving just yet.

The moan Jake let out went straight to Cougar’s own groin and he was hard pressed not to drop a hand down and jack himself off right then. But no, if he was giving a blowjob, he was sure as hell getting one too, so he resisted temptation and applied himself to getting some more dirty noises from Jake, they were good for his ego.

Licking from root to tip, Cougar sucked Jake down as far as he could without choking. He wished he could smirk as Jake made a noise like a strangled cat and plunged his hands into Cougar’s hair again.

Cougar closed his eyes and lost himself in the heady feeling of Jake on his tongue. All that soft, tight velvety skin, flushed and aching for release. Another wave of need swept through Cougar and he felt sweat break out inside his elbows and at the backs of his knees.

Little needy whining sounds were coming from Jake now, and his hands were almost painfully tight in Cougar’s hair. Taking pity on him, Cougar hollowed his cheeks and sucked strongly, at the same time slipping a hand down behind Jake’s balls to stroke at the patch of nerve-rich skin behind them. 

“Coming,” was all Jake managed before he arched off the bed with a long, shuddering groan.

Cougar swallowed the slightly bitter fluid before sitting back on his heels and smirking. Jake was sprawled across the bed, loose limbed and flushed, looking utterly debauched. Swiping a hand across his sweaty face, Cougar ground his teeth. Shit, what he’d give to just flip the man over and fuck him into the mattress. But that was something for another time, when he had access to a lot more lube and condoms. Another time? he suddenly thought. Since when did he ever want to sleep with the same person twice? He shook his head, must be getting soft in his old age. 

A hand unexpectedly wrapping around Cougar’s cock made him jump and tense up. Being a hitman certainly gave you a better sense of self preservation. But Jake’s warm, if still slightly wrecked, smile was so genuine he couldn’t help but relax as the younger man walked his fingers up and down Cougar’s aching shaft.

“I think you made me pass out,” Jake said conversationally, as though they were not naked in bed together and doing dirty things to one another’s bodies. “I’ve never passed out after sex before. That was, actually that was awesome.”

Cougar laughed, “Well, maybe you could help me out here and pay me back all at the same time...” he glanced down at his crotch. Having Jake’s hand on him was fanning the flames of need again, and for a moment he considered pinning the young man to the bed and just fucking his mouth. But no, that didn’t seem right. Right? his conscience asked dryly. Since when do you worry about right and wrong? 

Jake shuffling forward and sitting up distracted Cougar from his thoughts because suddenly there was a mouth right there and his cock was twitching in its desperation to be inside it. Bright blue eyes flickered up at him beneath raised blond eyebrows.

“God, yes,” Cougar nodded, running his hands over Jake’s short hair. 

Jake grinned for a moment before rubbing his nose and opening his mouth and, oh God. Cougar closed his eyes and felt every muscle in his body quiver in abject pleasure as gorgeous, wonderful, wet heat surrounded him. Jake’s hands on his thighs grounded him and he let out a happy little sigh as that fantastic tongue pressed against the length of him. 

“Jesus, yeah, like that,” Cougar moaned as Jake licked at the very tip of his cock, little darting flicks of his tongue that made more hot sweat bead Cougar’s brow.

Jake made a satisfied little noise, then deep throated Cougar without warning. Suddenly finding himself beyond words, Cougar gasped and dug his fingers into Jake’s shoulders, warm and solid beneath his fingers. 

His brain seemed to be short-circuiting as all Cougar could think were things along the lines of, ‘yes’, ‘God’ and ‘more’. He shivered as Jake carefully scraped his teeth along the long vein on the underside of his cock and moaned again that amazing tongue circled the head.

Jake’s eyes had fluttered shut and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he was enjoying himself immensely. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked more strongly and, giving in to temptation, Cougar stroked a couple of fingers along his cheekbone. Jake opened his eyes and looked up at Cougar through his lashes before rubbing a gentle knuckle behind his balls.

Cougar almost came undone at the unexpected spark of liquid pleasure that bolted through him. “Holy God,” he gasped, head thrown back. 

Jake managed to smile smugly around the cock in his mouth although Cougar didn’t see it. Wrapping his fingers around the base of Cougar, he gave an experimental pull as he sucked.

Cougar clenched his hands into fists on Jake’s shoulders and nodded frantically, “Yeah, good.”

A few more strokes along his length had Cougar teetering on the brink, hovering somewhere between wanting it to continue forever and being so desperate for release he would have said or done anything to achieve it.

When Jake let most of Cougar slip out of his mouth and concentrated all his efforts on just the head, Cougar groaned long and hard and came with a blinding intensity he hadn’t managed for too many years to remember.

Jake licked him clean and finally sat back, looking extremely pleased with himself. “There, now I’ve paid you back.”

“Mmm,” was all Cougar could managed before faceplanting into the sheets.

** ** **

Some time later, Cougar had no idea how long it was, he came back to himself from the very pleasant post-coital haze he’d been floating in.

There was a warm bulk pressed to his side and he managed to crack an eye open enough to ascertain that it was Jake. Oh God, were they cuddling? Cougar did not cuddle, and he certainly didn’t do post-sex cuddles.

He sat up, brushing his loose hair back out of his eyes. Jake stirred too, opening his eyes with a mumbled, 

“Wha’? Wha’s goin’ on?”

Cougar didn’t quite know what to say, ‘We just had some of the best sex I’ve ever known but now it’s over and I think you should leave’, seemed somewhat brutal and uncharitable considering Jake had literally blown his mind. So instead, Cougar walked into the bathroom, half hoping Jake would be gone by the time he returned to the bedroom.

But, Jake was still there when he opened the bathroom door. Granted he’d pulled his boxers back on but he was still very definitely in Cougar’s room.

“So,” Cougar began awkwardly, then stopped, having no idea what else to say. This was why hookers were easier, they did their thing, he got off, he paid them, they left. Simple. Sex with civilians got messy, and now he’d gotten himself into a hole he wasn’t sure how to get out of.

“So,” Jake echoed, with a rueful smile. “This is the awkward, post sex conversation that nobody ever wants to have isn’t it?” He glanced at Cougar with an almost resigned expression on his face, and sighed faintly. “I’ll get out of your way. Thanks for, well, thanks.” He bent over to gather up his clothes from the floor. 

Cougar watched the muscles in Jake’s back and shoulders bunch and jump as he reached out to grab an errant sock and search under the bed for his shoes. Before he was aware that his mouth was moving, he heard himself say, “How long till you can, you know, again?”

Jake looked up, his eyes big and painfully hopeful. “Um, I don’t know. Probably not too long, given your current level of hotness.”

Cougar glanced down at himself and remembered that he was still naked. Heat flushed into his cheeks and he tried to recall the last time he’d actually blushed in front of another human being. His mouth moved of its own accord again, saying, “Well if you want, you could always stick around for a while. It’s late already, probably no point you going home just to come back here in a couple hours, right?”

Jake smiled and this time his eyes glinted with elfish mischief and blatant desire. “Actually, tomorrow is my day off.”

Cougar raised an eyebrow. Jake’s grin grew.

“Huh,” Cougar forced past a suddenly dry throat, and felt most of his blood rush to his groin again. “Guess you have plans, stuff to do...”

Jake was shaking his head before Cougar finished speaking. “Nope, got nothing to do all day.”

Rediscovering his confidence, Cougar smirked and jerked his head at the bed. “Lose the boxers, then.”

Jake’s boxers sailed through the air and would have smacked Cougar in the face if not for his very well developed reflexes. He chuckled, maybe he’d just found another reason to visit Vegas every year.

** ** **

Much later, after another orgasm apiece, Jake poked Cougar and said indignantly, “Hey! I don’t even know your name.”

“’Course you do,” Cougar muttered, unwilling to open his eyes until his toes stopped tingling and his spine felt as though it belonged to him. “You checked the guest register before you came up here.”

“True,” Jake conceded. “But with all due respect, a lot of people who come here don’t use their real names. You wouldn’t believe the amount of Mr. and Mrs. Smith’s I’ve seen in the past three weeks.”

“I’m Cougar,” Cougar mumbled into the pillow.

“No way,” Jake said firmly. “Again, with all due respect, nobody names their son ‘Cougar’. Although apparently my parents did flirt with the idea of calling me Rain or Sunbeam.” He shook his head sadly, “The sixties were not kind to them.”

Cougar was silent for a moment, then said quietly, “Carlos. My name’s Carlos.” As soon as the words were out, he wished he could take them back. It had been a long, long time since he’d told anyone his real name. It almost felt wrong, as though he’d revealed a piece of his soul which was now naked to the world, twitching and quivering in the open air.

“Pleased to meet you, Carlos,” Jake grinned. 

Suddenly, telling Jake didn’t seem like such a terrible idea. Cougar thought he might even like the fact that someone knew him as just a guy, not as Cougar the perfect killing machine, who never ever missed a target. Smiling sleepily he turned over onto his back. “Will you shut up now? Sleeping here.”

Jake’s chuckle was low and infinitely dirty. “Yeah, old man like you needs his rest before he can get it up again.”

Cougar slapped Jake’s thigh and said, “Shh. Old man resting in order to fuck you till you’re quiet.”

Jake snorted, “That’ll be the day. But, if you think you’re up to it, bring it on, Carlos.”

Cougar grunted, but a smile curved his lips. Yeah, definitely a very good reason to come back to Vegas. Maybe he should make it a twice yearly trip.


End file.
